


Imposter

by Clawsout83 (jenna1931)



Series: In Your Dreams [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad English, Gen, No Ending Planned, Not even a plot, i don't know what to tag, please help, there's nothing in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna1931/pseuds/Clawsout83
Summary: Adrien is persuaded that this man is not his father, but everyone in Paris, including Master Fu, seem to think otherwise.
Series: In Your Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984516
Kudos: 11





	Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on a dream I made. There was another part to it with which I don't really know if I can do something, or even if it is doable, but who knows?... Some day??  
> Not beta read (English isn't my native language), no intention to continue unless inspiration strikes, and for now, it ends as it ends.  
> If not tagged properly, please notify me and I'll gladly right my wrongs.

“Good night, Gabriel” said Adrien as he climbed up the stairs to his room.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me  _ Father _ ?” the man answered with a sigh.

“When you’ll actually  _ be _ my father” replied the teen before he slammed the door shut.

He couldn’t remember when it all started, but that man, despite what everyone in Paris could say,  _ wasn’t _ Gabriel Agreste. He had brown hair parted on his right, a well kept two-day-old beard, hazel eyes and was shorter than the Gabriel Adrien could remember. He also used to wear classic three-pieces suit in dark blue or indigo, and a standard assorted tie. The more the time passed, the more Adrien was thinking he might have been dreaming this whole time, and even Plagg couldn’t assure him that this man wasn’t his real father. 

With the kwami’s help, Adrien went to Master Fu’s, hoping the old man could provide some answers, but like the rest of Paris, the impostor was the only Gabriel Agreste the Guardian could remember. “I am not doubting your words” reassured the wise man. “It may even be an akuma with a more human appearance.” Fu gave Adrien a vial with red liquid inside. “Take a sip of this potion before going to bed” he instructed. “It will help your memory to stay intact. If you ever forget that this man is not your father, your real father could be annihilated from existence by this man if he actually is an akuma.”

Adrien nodded, worrying for his father, and followed Master Fu’s instructions. Night after night, before going to bed, Adrien took a sip of the potion, and in the morning, his ideas were clear, his memory intact. He remembered more and more the real appearance of his father. He even started to look around the manor to find evidence, traces of his real father. He worried more and more the day he found his father’s white and red lavalliere. He tucked it under his pillow, making sure he wouldn’t forget the real Gabriel.

He wanted to talk about it to Ladybug, but bringing up the subject without seeming obvious wasn’t easy. As Chat Noir, while they were patrolling, he casually asked her if she felt like everything looked normal to her. She nodded.

What he didn’t know is, even though Ladybug’s memories weren’t as clear as Chat’s, she also knew that Gabriel Agreste was an impostor, but for the same reasons as Chat Noir, she couldn’t go into details. She was afraid he could pinpoint her identity if she told him she knew the real Gabriel. He would ask her how she knew him, and she wouldn’t bring herself to lie to him.


End file.
